


Basic Lumity Trash

by peepeepoopoo33



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Broken Promises, Bullying, Canon LGBTQ Character, Crush, Crushes, Crushing, Disownment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Prom, Promises, Swearing, and there’s only one, but it’s censored, girl in red, homophobe, homophobes, homophobic, homophobic parents, kiss, no smut they’re 14, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo33/pseuds/peepeepoopoo33
Summary: In this universe, Grom is just like a normal human prom, no Grom monster that makes you face ur worst nightmare, sorry if that's disappointing.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Skara, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Luz and Mittens Sitting in a Tree

Amity couldn't stop thinking about Luz. She's already come to terms with the fact that she had a crush on her, but she had no idea how to confess. What if Luz rejects her? What if Luz is straight? What if this ruins their friendship??? 

"Relax, Am" the minty haired beauty said quietly while pacing around the library. "Just start with Grom. She doesn't have to know you like her yet." 

She took a deep breath and took a small pink piece a paper from her pocket. She looked around to make sure nobody was there. Nobody was. She sat for a few minutes thinking about how to phrase her letter, but after a while she decided on keeping it simple. 

"Luz, will you go to Grom with me?" 

She then heard a loud voice behind her "WHATCHA GOT THERE MITTENS????" 

Amity screamed almost scribbling all over her note. She then grabbed it and held it close to her chest. 

"Nothing!" But her older sister was not buying it. She read the note to herself, stopped halfway through and gasped. 

"You have a crush on Luz!" Emira said loudly with a large smile on her face. 

"Do not!" Amity claimed. Luckily there's nobody else in the library, she thought to herself. 

"Hey Ed!" Emira screamed waving her arms in the air. Amity stood corrected. She sat down burying her face in her hands. 

"Check this out, Mittens has a crush!" Edric read the note and laughed. Ed and Em spent the next few minutes teasing her when Amity screamed out of frustration 

"Can't you two stop acting like five year olds?" 

Ignoring her, they said in unison "Luz and Mittens sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" 

Amity snatches the note from Edrics hand and stormed off. Emira and Edric laughed. 

They were teasing her now, but deep down they were worried for her. They knew that their parents could be quite brutal and that they were strictly against the LGBTQ+ community. They made promises to themselves to have their little sisters back when she came out to them.


	2. What Friends Are For

Amity played with the note in her hand. She was lost in her head, couldn't pay attention to class even if she wanted to. 

"Ahem, Blight, is there something you want to show the class?" Amity looked up wide eyed. 

"No, Miss, I-" 

The teacher ruthlessly grabbed the Note from Amity's hands. Amity instinctively reached out grab it back, but it was already to late. The teacher opened her mouth like she was about to read it. Amity looked down at her hands blushing like crazy. 

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god" she thought to herself. Fortunately, the note was not read. Unfortunately, "Noceda, it's for you"

"F*ck" Amity thought. She looked over as Luz, still blushing, but trying her best to hide it. Luz noticed this and held a thumbs up, smiling wide. Amity smiled. As they left for lunch, Luz caught up to Amity and started talking.

"It's so cute that the boiling isles has their own little version of Grom! What's it like?"

"Eh, you know, just like a human prom. Um, Luz, thanks for agreeing to go with me."

"No problem, that's what friends are for!"

Amity was slightly disappointed by this statement, but she tried to hide it. This cheesy saying was naively uttered by Luz a lot. Amity knew she meant well, but it always stung.


	3. Willow

Luz was packing her stuff to go home.

"Hey Luz, heard you're going to Grom with Amity." Her best friend said.

"Yup! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"You bet it is! Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, um...sorry if this is awkward, but is there anything going on with the two of you?"

Luz stood there for a while trying to figure out what she meant, but when she did she casually answered "No, of course not! We're just best friends."

"Oh, ok, just checking, bye Luz!"

"Bye Willow!" Luz turned back towards her locker. Her...Amity...she did always think Amity was pretty and cool... maybe...... no way! Luz laughed and shut her locker. Despite this she couldn't stop thinking about her the entire walk home...Luz couldn't sleep either. She laid awake eyes wide open 

"...uh oh"


	4. The Best Bang Since the Big One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a reference to “The Rapture Ball” by Poppy

Luz paces around the halls of the owl house, similar to the way Amity paced around the library. 

"You ok kid?" her momma witch asked. 

"Eda, does losing an entire night of sleep over someone mean you like them?"

"Amity?"

"How did you know"

"Me and King heard you loudly repeating I don't have a crush on Amity in the bathroom. Which one was she again?"

"The minty haired girl"

"Oh, she's the one who set Tweedle dee's memories on fire."

"Hey, she helped get them back!"

"Yup. Kid, it's ok if you like her."

"But...what if she doesn't like me back..."

"She will."

"But what it she doesn't?"

"In that case she doesn't deserve you. She's the one who asked you out right? I'd be surprised if she didn't have a crush on you. Besides, I think you're perfect for each other."

Luz blushed and giggled "Thanks Eda"

"No problem, kid. Now go get ready for your date with Amity."

Luz rushes to the bathroom to get dressed and apply a light amount of makeup.  
Meanwhile, Amity went to go pick Luz up, feeling nervous out of her mind. This dance was her chance to get Luz to be her girlfriend, but what if she blows it? Amity timidly knocked on the door of the owl house. The door sprung open and she was greeted by an overly excited Luz 

"Amity!" Luz hugged her. 

"Luz!" She said nervously, trying to sound excited. 

As they were walking, their fingers kept on touching. Luz thought that Amity was trying to grab to hand, so she held hers. Amity was notably shocked. Luz, embarrassed, went to let go of her hand, but Amity squeezed harder, letting her know it was ok, and smiled at her. Luz smiled back and the stayed like that until the arrived at the school. They laughed, talked, and danced for a while. After about a half an hour, a slow dance played on the speakers. Amity grabbed Luz's hand and they danced like nobody else was there. Staring into each other's eyes. 

This is my chance. Amity leaned in to kiss Luz on the lips. Shocked, Luz jumped back, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. The music stopped. Everyone was staring. Amity looked around and ran away as fast as she could bursting into tears. Luz just stood there, processing all that had happened.


	5. The Woods

Amity ran as far as her small legs could take her. Soon, she collapsed to her knees. Heavily breathing. Where is this place? It was clear that she was somewhere in the woods, but where? She was lost. That was good. She was never going to show her face to society again anyways she sat on a nearby log and continued to cry. 

Meanwhile, Luz stood on the dance floor feeling like an idiot, still the center of attention. She couldn't believe that she had missed her first kiss with Amity. Boscha started laughing, that rest of the crowd followed, except for Willow, Gus, and Skara. 

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Luz yelled, effectively shutting everyone up. She had nothing else to say. She just needed to find Amity and apologize profusely. She ran out of the room, almost as fast as when Amity did. Luz ran into the woods 

"Amity, Amity, AMITY!" She called her name, no answer. 

Luz continued to search for who knows how long (she lost track of time). Eventually, she heard a familiar voice crying 

"Amity?" 

No response. Despite that, Luz ran the direction she heard the crying and found her minty haired crush sitting there. Wiping her tears with leaves and balling her eyes out. 

"Amity! I'm so sorry!" 

"No, don't be, I'm sorry, I should've know you wouldn't like me."

"But Amity, I do like you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought we we're just friends, but then Willow came up to me and-" 

Luz started, about to explain the process in way too much detail, when Amity pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Luz did not resist this time. 

The kiss lasted about 5 or 6 seconds when Amity slowly pulled away, her eyes glowing, happier than she had ever been 

"Luz...will you be my girlfriend?" She asked as if that hasn't already been established 

"Of course I will!"


	6. Shadows

Amity was the happiest witch on earth to have a new girlfriend, but her happiness didn't last long. She soon remembered she was going to have to tell her garbage parents about this. They'll flip when they find out she's part of the LGBTQ+ community, and has a girlfriend. Amity decided that she wouldn't tell her parents about it until they found out themselves, little did she know they already had. When Amity got home she was shocked to her her mother crying and her father looking furious. Both staring directly at her. 

"Is something wrong?" Was all Amity could manage to say. 

"Amity Blight! Is it true that you tried to kiss a women of lower class at Grom last night?" 

Amity gasped. She didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't lie, her stubborn parents wouldn't believe her. She was never good at lying, anyways. She couldn't tell the truth, her parents were upset enough as it was. 

"I...I-"

"You have bought great shame upon this family. You're nothing but a disappointment. We want you out of this house!"

"But Dad I-"

"Our decision is final!" Her Dad grabbed his brown worn out jacket from the coat rack and tossed it to her "and wear this to avoid showing your face in public." 

Amity was on the verge of tears. Her parents no longer loved her, no longer considered her as their daughter, not like they ever did love her anyways. There was about 5-10 seconds of silence, but it felt like an hour 

"yes...father" Amity said, her voice breaking. 

Her father pointed to the door without looking at her and her mother was now sobbing into her fathers shoulder, also not looking at their disowned daughter. 

Amity put the jacket on hood up and left the house with her head down and hands in her pockets. While aimlessly walking around the boiling isles Amity decided to check her phone. 

She found plenty of missed calls from her schoolmates and family, more specifically plenty of dm's on Penstagram from Boscha and Skara, probably mocking her. She also saw she had dm's from Willow and Gus asking about her relationship status with Luz. And of course, heart emojis from Luz. This made her smile. Wait, Luz! Maybe Amity won't be on the streets after all. She decided to dm Luz.

Amity 💅: Hey, um, Luz, do you mind if I stay at the owl house for a few nights? I'm having some altercations with my parents.

Luz 🦦: I'm fine with it :) Lemme just ask Eda.

Luz 🦦: She says it's ok 😄

Amity 💅: Great, thank you so much, Luz!

Amity knocked on the door of the owl house. Luz eagerly opened the door 

"Amity!" She kisses Amity on the cheek and she giggled. Luz and Amity held hands walking to her room. 

"So, what were the altercations about?" Luz asked 

"Oh it's-" Amity started, about to say "not important" 

but then she thought. Does she really have anything to hide from Luz? Her girlfriend? Amity sighed. 

"They kicked me out of the house for being a lesbian. Apparently word spread quickly of the whole Grom incident, you know?" 

Luz's optimistic energy turned to anger real quick when she said that "What?!" 

Luz rarely hated anyone or anything, but she could make an exception for homophobes, especially homophobic parents. Luz never had to deal with any of these issues herself because her mom was very accepting and supportive of the LGBTQ+ community, and so was Eda, but she read stories on the internet about parents kicking their children out of the house for being homosexual and those definitely got her blood boiling. 

"They can't do that! We're going back you your home right now and demand justice!" 

"No no, it's fine" Amity laughed "I'm already over it" that was a lie. Amity just didn't want Luz to have to deal with her parents. "Besides, I'm glad I get to stay here with you." That was not a lie.

"Awww, I'm glad you're here too, Amity. Oh, that reminds me, I invited Willow and Gus over for a celebratory sleepover! We even made an entire Spotify playlist of songs that remind us of you. Here take a look!" 

Luz handed Amity her phone. 

Amity scrolled for a while before looking up confused and saying "Luz, this is just Girl in Red's entire discography."

"I know!" Luz smiled innocently. Amity started to laugh. Luz laughed too. They laughed until the doorbell rang a few seconds after.

"Oh, they're here!" Luz perked you're and excitedly ran to the door to greet her friends. Amity realized that seeing Luz happy had to be one of her favorite things in the world. It was almost enough to forget about the big blow up with her parents.


	7. Broken Promises

Meanwhile back at the Blight residence, the house was silent. Mr and Mrs Blight were downstairs sitting away from each other in the same room while Emira was upstairs in her room. Mr.Blight was still too furious at Amity to speak. He did not feel one bit of guilt for kicking his own daughter out of the house. 

Mrs.Blight did not speak in fear that she would cry some more. Her wrinkled face stained with tears, her eyes blood red, and yet her facial expression completely blank. Unreadable. Similar to her husband, she felt no remorse towards her former daughter. 

Unlike her parents, Emira felt overwhelming guilt for breaking the promise. The one to have Amity's back when coming out. Amity wasn't even ready. A few minutes pass, Emira was in her room still beating herself up for the incident, when Edric finally comes home

"Hey, where's Mittens?"

Emira looks up at him and he notices her tears. He asks more urgently.

"Emira, where's Amity?"

"I....she...."

"Emira!"

Emira started to sob.

"Mom and Dad kicked her out of the house!"

Edric grew angry. "They what?"

"I said they kicked her out!"

"And you did nothing?"

"Edric, I'm sorry, I-"

Edric pushed his twin sister causing her to fall back on the bed.

"What happened to our promise!"

"Edric, I wanted to do something, trust me, but I was just scared!"

"Oh you were scared? Well so was your little sister who was being disowned by her own parents! What, do your feeling matter more than hers?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why didn't you do anything?!?!"

Emira tried to speak, but only continued to cry out of guilt. All their yelling caught there parents attention. They went upstairs to check on their two remaining children. 

"What is with all this ruckus?" Mr. Blight asked angrily. 

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"Emira's bisexual." Edric blurted. "And so am I."

Emira punched him in the shoulder. 

"No! Not you too!" Mrs. Blight ran to her and her husbands room, once again crying.

"You rotten, corrupted children! I'd expect this kinda of bullshit from you know who, but you guys? Disappointments. All of you are disappointments." 

Mr. Blight paused for a moment.

"I am no longer a father."

"What?!?!" Both twins asked in unison.

"B-but we're your only children left!" Emira said, tears falling down her face.

"Not anymore. Me and your mother can have more children, you're just our failures. I want you out of my house!"

"But-"

"OUT!!!" Their father shouted louder than ever. A silence filled the room. Emira and Edric slowly walk downstairs and out the door with their heads down in shame.

"Guess we're on our own now, Ed." Emira told her twin brother once they made it out the door.

"We? This is your fault. If you would've helped Amity like we promised then we'd all be together, now she's probably alone and scared because you were too much of a coward to do anything. I am not going with you!"

"But, Ed-"

"Goodbye, sis." He said as he walks away. "You're on your own now."

"EDRIC! NO! WAIT! PLEASE!!!" Emira shouts at her brother. He only walks away not looking back. 

"Please..." she whispers.

No answer. At this point she can't even see him. She falls to her knees crying. She has a mental breakdown right outside her house, not a single soul stopped to check on her, they only passed right by her. She felt absolutely horrible. She failed her little sister, her older brother abandoned her, her parents disowned her. She was cold and alone 

and it's all my fault.


End file.
